Lonely Fairy
by luffykotheeevee
Summary: Elfs, Gnomes, Faeries. Creatures your mother told to you through bed-time stories and legends. Cute little creatures that take children on magical adventures. Well, they're real. However, they may not be as nice as you heard...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Prelude of Destiny

I am a horrible excuse for a human being. I can't do anything right, I can't protect anyone, I can't even imagine being able to help a single other living except by killing myself and feeding some unfortunate roses.

So, I did. Or, "tried" would probably be a better word.

Unfortunately, I failed, seeing as how you're reading this. Now, I don't want you to worry about me, even though Death is a scary man. Chaos isn't too kind either. I've seen people get on the latter's bad side, and let me just say, it isn't pretty.

*shiver*

You'd be better off putting this rotten rag down into the gutter where probably a million men have trampled on it, going home to your family, hugging and reassuring them that you love them. Worry about them and yourself. As I said, I'm worthless.

... Still reading?

Then I guess I should tell you not about the depressing death of Aldwin Yorkson, but probably the meeting of a salamander, a mage, and a lonely fairy. If you're here long enough, maybe I can muster up the courage to tell you the former of the two tales.

Now, I'm sorry, but it's time to start.

A weight on my chest woke me up, and two large red eyes were staring me straight in the face. I gave a small smile before sitting up, making the small black cat settle in my lap.

"Good morning, Anton. What would you like for breakfast?" I lifted up a hand, and nuzzled him between his ears.

"How about some fish?" The cat said, pawing my face. "I want fish."

"Fine, but I don't know if we have enough," I gave an uneasy smile. The cat flashed a grin, before catapulting out of my lap and onto my face, then using it as a springboard to dash out of the bedroom.

"If we don't then I'm going to make you get some more!" he called back. I smiled uneasily.

Anton, my employer and the talking cat, never really gave me a break, but I don't mind. I was happy to help.

I grabbed my shirt off the floor and tugged it on, slipping my arms into the red long sleeves with a little difficulty. I pulled on my old jeans, tugged my long black hair into some sort of messy ponytail, and tied it up with my white piece of fabric. Then I grabbed my glasses as I went to the door.

I walked down the hallway finding Anton sitting at the top of the main staircase. I smiled.

"Find any fish?" I asked, adjusting my glasses. He pounced onto my face.

"You! You must have known! We're all out!" He cried, digging his sharp - and extremely painful - claws into my face.

"Owowowowowowow! I - Gyaaahh! Stop, Ant - Ow!" I stumbled backwards, reaching up to pull off Anton. I couldn't get my hands close to him without being scratched, and even though I was hesitating, he wasn't.

His claws seemed to get into my face easily, and he was crying. "I want fish! I want fish!"

I somehow managed to speak through the body clinging to my face. "Ow! F-fine! I'll run into- Ow! Into town now, and grab you some." His claws immediately retracted, and he hopped off my face to start trotting towards the doorway.

"Good! I want tuna rolls in seaweed, sashimi, and some shellfish," He said, beginning to descend the stairs. "Also, grab a couple pints from the bank, if you can."

I was carefully touching the scratch marks as I followed him.

"Anton, you don't mean you've run out, have you?" Honestly, this cat drank more of that repulsive stuff than a vampire bat! Red eyes glared up at me.

"Yes, I have. Mainly because you seem to have a problem of just carrying a couple measly gallons of blood around town!" he scolded. I sighed.

"Can't you just go for a little longer without blood? I mean, if we keep going in there and buying it, they'll think we're both vampires," I asked, reaching the entrance hall of his house. Anton leapt up onto my shoulder.

"Of course not! You should've known by now that a vampire like me requires a lot of blood to keep moving. I can already feel my mouth salivating at the very thought of another taste! That's a sign that pretty soon I'm going to either break into a hospital, or leave to suck someone else's blood," He said, settling on my shoulder. I shuddered.

"Okay, okay. We'll go grab that now." With a little stab of uneasiness, I opened the door and began briskly walking towards the twisted black iron gate that sat on the edge of the gravel path. With a creak, it opened and I continued through, not bothering to close it.

I made my way towards the large town that we had been living close to, Magnolia, if memory serves me correct.

A sudden thought burst from my lips. "You think I could get more chemicals?" When only silence was heard, I looked at the black cat. Anton was staring at me, with wide eyes. I immediately stuttered out an apology. "Uh.. I'm sorry! I don't really need them, I was just going to make some new solutions, and I really needed some Phosphorus and Magnesium, but when I looked at the stores you saved-" A paw had stopped the flood of words.

"Please, just stay quiet. People don't know that I can talk, so I'd like to keep it that way. This is about the thousandth time I've told you," he said, using his other paw to make a surprisingly human-like gesture of pinching his nose.

"Sorry," I mumbled as we reached the top of the hill separating us from the town.

A few minutes later, we were walking in the early morning sunshine through the fish market. Anton had to be restrained from attacking the fresh batches of fish, but with a couple dozens of sardines he stopped.

"Mmfhmm hmm daa shhffmm," Anton said, pointing to a large tuna. I nodded in understanding, but sweat dropped. Hadn't he been angry at me for blowing his secret when no-one was around?

After throwing the tuna into our fish basket, I started walking, but I accidentally ran into a person. The girl fell down to the ground, so I reached down a hand to help her up.

"Owch... Sorry." The girl accepted my hand, and looked up at me with a kind smile. "Heh, guess I should've watched where I was going," She continued, brushing some dirt off her blue skirt and her bright blonde hair. She reached out a hand. "I'm Lucy, I only just got here, so I should probably get back to my guild."

My mind finally found my voice. "Oh, that's why I've never seen you around before," I balanced the basket filled with fish and vegetables off on one arm, and return her handshake, "I'm Aldwin Yorkson."

"Aww, how cute," she cooed, beginning to pet Anton. Thankfully, he didn't claw or bite, just nuzzled and sniffed. Must be because I can still hold his blood over him.

"This is Anton. By the way, you said you were a Mage? What guild are you a part of?"

She smiled proudly. "I'm a new member of Fairy Tail." She showed off the light pink mark on the back of her hand.

I felt embarrassed. Of course! It's the only guild around this part of the country! I'm such an idiot! "Oh, so - GYAAAAHHH! ANTON, LET GO!"

My employer was clinging to my face with his claws again. I gripped the baskets so they wouldn't fall, and was now reaching my hand to remove Anton from my face.

A minute of scrambling later, and a smirking cat was seated on my shoulder. Lucy was staring, with a sweatdrop. I gave a crooked smile.

"Heh, sorry. He, uh, gets upset easily," I gulped. She kept a deadpan stare as I slowly backed away. "Well, gotta go, things to do, people to say... Stuff.. To, and, well, bye!"

After that awkward input, I ran like my life depended on it.

"Well, you seem to be the happy social butterfly as always," Anton said, reaching for another sardine. "You know... Mmmfff! Phish ish sho good!" He would've kept eating the sardines, but I quickly slammed the lid down.

"We won't have any left if you keep eating them now."

"But I want them now~! You big meanie! I helped you!" He said, pawing at the lid.

"How did you help me? You attacked my face!" I said, keeping my voice from turning into a scream. "Wait a... Please tell me you didn't."

"Didn't do what? You'll have to be a lot more specific." His smile gave his plan away.

"You did, didn't you."

"Maybe you should see someone on your communication skills, cause I have no idea what you're talking about." I slapped my palm to my face, sighing.

"Remove the tracker."

He paused, then gave a choked giggle. "Hehe, what? I don't know how you think I put a track -"

I picked him up by the scruff of the neck. "Remove the tracker, or I will make sure the hobgoblins know that you're still stuck as a cat." He gave me a pointy-teethed smile.

"Come on! No-one will notice and -" I gave him a hard stare.

"No blood." His jaw dropped.

"Meanie! Meaniemeaniemeaniemeaniemeanie! I hate you! You ruin all my fun and don't let me do anything!" In my mind, as my employer kept whining, the same exact phrase came forth.

Why was I stuck babysitting?

"If you remove the tracker, I'll get you double the amount of blood," I tried, setting the cat down. His eyes sparkled.

"Really?"

"Yes." He held out his paw, and I wrapped my pinkie around it. Now, we were both held to the promise. He takes off the tracker, I buy him twelve gallons on blood. At least I could always trust him with promises.

"Okay! I'll get it done! Just need to go find her, but I'll do it," He said, beginning to walk away. "That shouldn't be too hard."

Just then, a scream echoed throughout the town. My eyes widened, and I gave him a long stare. "Shit."

I quickly pulled myself up and yanked Anton off the floor, running out of the alley and down the street. He held on for dear life, as I raced past multiple vendors and people, looking for the blonde I had met earlier. As I turned a corner on the street, I saw Lucy, being grabbed by several gray skinned men.

"Shit," Anton said again, as I slowly reached my thumb up to his mouth. He gave a bite, and I held back a yelp as crimson blood started trickling down.

I took a deep breath, and charged.

\\\

AN: Guess who's back? ME! Here is the first chapter of Lonely Fairy, a little shorter than anticipated but it is a start! A Thousand Perspectives (A Hundred Perspectives re-write) will be up in the next few days!

Well, you guys review, tell me what you think of Aldwin, what powers you think he might have, and who the grey skinned guys are! Peace and question mark cake!

Don't own Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Segue for Fate's Meddling

\\\

Fighting... Is a weird thing to me. It's as though part of me relishes in it, happy at growing stronger and showing these buffoons that to mess with me was to tempt death.

The majority of me, however, hated it. Why was I forced to clean up after that cat's mess. Why wasn't I able to just get back what once was mine, what I search for? It's tiring, knowing that you could easily leave yet never do.

This may come as a shock to you, dear reader, but my saga was not always one of Despair. Again, this will have to come at another time, because the beat marches on...

_I'm sorry, this song seems to have run away. Let us continue~_

\\\

A geyser-like spout of blood rushed towards the nearest goblin, cracking the bones in its right arm and leg. Satisfied with it laying on the ground, I held both hands, palms down, and separated the medium sized glob, grown from the blood the victim had released, into two smaller orbs.

The three uninjured goblins looked at me first with surprise, and then with rage. The biggest one stepped forward, and opened its mouth revealing a sickly purple tongue and rows of glass pieces and the odd baby tooth. It's beady yellow eyes studied me closely as it let out several different pitched growls. I looked towards Anton, who just gestured with his head at the goblins.

"Let her go, he made a mistake," I explained. The biggest, I assume the leader, let's loose another chorus of growls, with several also coming from the two holding Lucy. I pointed two fingers at the sky and a whip of blood emerged from the ball. "You should really stop, before I get upset."

To be honest, that little part of me was doing most of the talking. The rest of me was cowering in the sane part of my mind.

"They still want her," Anton whispered, glancing at the sleeping girl. I nodded, and that little part spoke.

"Then it can't be helped." I activated my magic, and watched as several whips of blood plunged into the leader goblin, passing through muscle and veins alike. The remaining whips raced towards the two smaller goblins and wrapped around them, trapping their arms to their sides.

I flinched as Miss Lucy fell to the floor, causing a small thud. That'll leave a bruise. I looked away from the unconscious girl and towards the leader of the beasts. It let out several low pitched growls, though they sounded more like whines at the end.

"Hehe! Might as well let 'em go, Aldy-Aldy. They say they'll leave," Anton giggled, landing on the ground in front of me. I nodded, and pulled all of the blood back into my pierced finger. All that was left was a small scab.

I sighed as the wounded goblins raced into the shadows. "Remind me to watch my back," I said, picking up Lucy and shuffling onto the main road. He walked a little in front of me.

"Hmph, it's like you don't trust your employer." Of course I don't. There's only one reason he didn't eat me when I showed up on his doorstep and that reason could very well run out. Just one word of bad news... And _I _could be his next meal. "Where do you think she lives?"

"You just want to raid her fridge, don't you?"

He nods. Typical.

"I think she'll be quite happy to give her saviors some delicious food. And maybe some blood," he said as I placed her on a bench. I sighed.

"Anton, you're being greedy. We just bought... Shit." The groceries! I left them back in that alley. Now... What about...

Anton was giving me a look, _the_ look. The look that said he was not happy with giving away, to people who weren't my boss, a year's worth of groceries. He growled.

"Aldwin. I hope for your sake..." I cut off his threat.

"Anton, calm down. Listen, I'm sorry, I'm very very _very_ sorry. I'll make it up to you... somehow." He just gave me a predatory grin as I knelt. He licked his lips.

"That was the last of our money... So, might as well begin to devour everything!"

He slowly started to stalk towards me, keeping the grin. Then a small sound came from the girl.

I shot up, watching as Ms. Lucy slowly opened her eyes, and rubbed them. Anton paused, and then sat down, licking his paw. My jaw dropped at the sudden three-sixty in behavior.

"Ah! Miss, y-you passed out! We- I found you in the alley! A-are you okay?" I asked. She only looked at me while I shook. I hate dealing with people!

Ms. Lucy shook her head, but then she smiled. "Oh, thanks! I don't really remember what happened though..." Thank God. If she ever remembers what actually went down, the humans would figure out that all of us, monsters, fae, spirits, are living among them.

Anton jumped onto my shoulder, and stuck his nose into my ear. "I guess I was too hasty. Sorry, I guess I won't eat you now. But you gotta find a way to get money for us, _okay_?" I nodded, donning an uneasy smile. Lucy seemed to copy me.

"O-okay, thanks," she said, standing up. She nodded to me. "Well, thanks Aldwin. I'll be on my way." She walked down the road, not looking back as she hugged herself, as if she felt a chill.

"Did you remove the charm?" I asked.

"Of course. They won't bother her, but there's always a chance that the Mist will break. Even now, her mind is trying to make sense of who, or _what_, attacked her," he said, leaning on my head. "She should've repaid us somehow."

"She was out of it. Let's just go find a job." _And hopefully never see her again._

/

Several days later, I had been fired from over six shops. I slumped out of my latest failure, covered in spaghetti and tomato sauce. The mustached owner leaned out his restaurant's window.

"Never come back, you bastardo!" he yelled, shaking his fist before slamming the window closed.

I continued down the street, and Anton peeked out from my coat. He muttered, "Well, he was a tight-ass."

"Only because you ate all the food he made before we even got it to the tables," I said, keeping my eyes forward as we walked down the street. He huffed, before climbing up to my shoulders.

He settled himself on near my ear, and softly whispered, "We're running out of places."

"I know, I know. What about... You know, the church? I'm sure that Father Leonard would be looking for someone to clean out the crypt." As I walked, I pulled out a small notepad and checked off the last restaurant. I sighed.

"Kind of ironic, though. I mean, a vampire and a-"

I interrupted him quickly. "Fine. Church is off too." Crossed that off the list. "Let's see, there's the bookstore, there's the magic shop, and perhaps at the hospital."

Anton jumped off my shoulder, and begun scampering down the alley. "I have a better idea than those boring old places," he called back. He continued out of the alleyway, and I started to run in order to keep him in my sight.

I followed him down the main road, weaving through several small crowds quickly. The black cat and I went straight past the church, and he didn't even glance at the colorful stores I thought would catch his attention.

Eventually, he stopped in front of a large hall. I came up behind him, panting slightly as I looked at the tall building, with the sign reading _Fairy Tail_ in front. I gaped at Anton, who smiled proudly.

"Well? We have magic, so what better place to work than a guild?" He held a paw up, as if presenting the place for sale. I resisted the urge to slam my head into the concrete.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "It's not the same as the magic humans use. They'll notice as soon as we use it." Anton suddenly jumped up and sank his claws into my shirt, his brown eyes glaring into my own.

"Oh, so I suppose you want to be dinner. Would you rather be broiled or grilled?"

"Sorry, but-" His glare only hardened. "Fine! I'm sorry, I'll see if they need a waiter or something," I continued, walking towards the door as my employer crawled back not my coat.

Why do I put up with him? _Cause of her..._

I pushed the door open and peeked inside. Everything seemed normal-

Something- _someone_- slammed into my face sending me falling onto my back. Then, they continued to sit on my face, yelling at an unknown person.

"Elfman! I'll get you!" the man shouted, pushing off of me and running back inside. I noticed that he was almost... n-naked? Anton peeked out of my coat, his face mirroring my own in shock.

"Gray, looks like you landed on someone." I heard a woman giggle from inside the building. I pushed myself off the ground and walked over to the open door. Inside the guild hall, there were dozens of people, either sitting at tables or standing by the board. I felt my insides freeze up.

"Hello!" a cheerful voice snapped my head over to the bar. I spotted a kind looking woman, and bowed my head in a greeting.

"H-hello. I.. I was looking for a job," I said, walking up to the counter. The woman held out her hand.

"I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. Everyone does," she said. I nodded.

"Aldwin." So many people... I guess I'll have to get used to it.

"You said you were looking for work? Are you a mage?" she asked.

"A little. I was hoping to work as a cook or something." I looked towards the counter, and begun to wring my hands. Ms. Mira giggled.

"No need to be nervous! You'll have to have an interview with Master Makarov if you don't have a guild member to give a recommendation. Do you?" I shook my head.

"An interview would be nice." I could feel her smile.

"You don't have to stare at the floor, no one will bite." She walked to a back room.

I suddenly realized how stupid this was! They want mages, not some suspicious person who says he can't really do magic, when in fact he can, but not in front of them! It even sounds stupid in my head. I shouldn't have come, they'll probably throw me out onto the street! I'm pretty sure I'm still covered in Italian food!

"Hey, Aldwin!" I removed my hand from my burning face to nod at Ms. Mira. I followed as she motioned into the back room. I walked in, and she closed it, adding a 'good luck'.

"Hello, I'm Makarov." I turned to find a man sitting on a pool table, setting up the balls. This man was their Guildmaster? He looked... weird.

"Aldwin," I said, walking over and rubbing a hand on the wooded table. Good quality, ash wood. He made a pointed cough. "Oh, sorry. Heh, nice pool table."

He walked over to the wall and asked, "Would you like to play?"

I shook my head. "I'm no good. You'd probably have more of a challenge playing against a broom." He threw a cue at me, and I grabbed it out of the air. It still hit me on the head, though.

Mr. Makarov gave a warm smile. "It's alright, I'm not that great either." He hopped onto the side of the table. "Would you like to shoot first?" I shook my head, and he sent the white ball rolling.

"Okay, so I'm stripes," I mumbled, setting my cue on the table. Right as I was shooting, Mr. Makarov said something that made my skin crawl.

"You and that cat aren't human, are you?"

**CRASH!**

My cue stayed extended, eyes locked onto the glass cabinet I had accidentally shattered with the white ball. I felt Anton struggle against the pocket's cloth, trying to struggle his way out.

My voice stayed surprisingly even, as I slowly said, "Well, that facade didn't last long." The old man was no longer hiding his power, and I could feel his crushing presence as he studied me. "H-how could you tell?" There was the stutter.

"Are you planning on hurting my guild?" he asked. I knew I couldn't lie.

"No, I was looking for a job. You're not like other mages, are you?" I still couldn't bring myself to move, especially now that his killing intent seemed to increase. Anton finally wiggled out of my coat and climbed onto the table. The cat glared straight into Mr. Makarov's eyes.

"He's telling the truth, Mr. Geezer. I'm Anton, greatest vampire ever, and only I'm allowed to bully my vassals into stuttering!" He raised his hackles, giving the old man a growl.

Mr. Makarov took a step towards my employer, and I felt my body move automatically. I gripped the back of Anton's neck and slid his little kitten body across the pool table, and put my arms into a defensive position in front of my chest. I took up where my employer left off, glaring into Makarov's eyes.

"You can beat me to a bloody pulp, but you leave Anton out of this."

We continued for what seemed like minutes, till a knock at the door broke our concentration.

"Master, are you all right?" Ms. Mira asked, peeking inside. "Ah! What happened?" She stepped in. Mr. Makarov waved a hand.

"Testing the applicant. It's nothing to worry about, so, please leave us for another few minutes," he said. She's not actually going to... I thought.

"Okay! Just checking," she said, her hundred-watt smile burning as bright as ever. With that, she walked out and closed the door behind her.

She did.

"That was her only reaction?" I asked dumbly, staring at the door. I look at Mr. Makarov, then looked back at the door. "That was her_ only_ reaction?"

Mr. Makarov patted my dumbstruck head.

He said, "I expect you and the vampire to start work tomorrow."

"Huh?"

\\\

AN: Thanks to Oxysertia D. Yuki Rin for reviewing! Thanks to all who read and followed! I changed the summary so it didn't sound so depressing.

Please review if you want Aldwin to meet Natsu!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Titania's March

/

"And here you go, Ms. Cana," I said, putting a barrel of alcohol onto the counter next to my customer.

The brunette smiled, giving me a thumbs up. "Keep 'em coming kid. Let's try to shoot for thirty barrels." I nodded, before turning back to Ms. Mira.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I could've sworn she giggled a little earlier. She turned and smiled.

"I said that Erza's coming back soon, so we should probably get some more sweets. Oh, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy should also come back too! It'll be like a party!" she said. I gave a small smile, but on the inside I felt anxious. Even though I've only worked here for two days, you hear lots of stories at the bar. Especially if you're new.

Natsu somehow manages to break whatever town he's in, Gray is always hounded with sexual offense charges, Erza once managed to wipe a town off the face of the world, etcetera, etcetera. Even though they talk about such scary incidences, they speak fondly, like you would remember a family member. I'm between horror and awe.

It's not often-

Something slammed into me then, and pushed me onto the floor. I looked up at the new teen, trying to get my breath back. He paid no attention to me, and instead glared at something over the counter.

"Gray, you asshole!" he shouted as he leapt back over the bar. I sighed, before getting back up and dusting off my vest. This must be Natsu.

At least I had Anton satisfied with some fish sticks up on the second floor, or else our cover would be blown. Again. I looked up and saw Gray and Natsu fighting.

"Ms. Mira, should we.. stop them? At this rate-" a table flew across the room, hitting the bar with a thud. "Someone's going to get hurt."

I looked over and saw the ever smiling girl. "It's alright, they're not using magic." A few chairs sailed through the air.

I pinched the bridge of my nose for a second, before beginning my mental chant and cleaning some used glasses.

_Think of the paycheck. Think of the paycheck. Think of the paycheck. Think of th-_

An ice block hit me in the back of the head.

_I don't think the paycheck will make this job less stressful._

"Are you okay, Aldwin?" Ms. Mira asked. I nodded, setting down the clean glass. "That's great! I'll be right back, I just have to grab some ingredients." _How can she still smile like that?_

"Eh, Aldwin?" That voice...

_Son of a bi-_

"It's really you! I never thought you would work at Fairy Tail," Ms. Lucy said, walking over to the counter. I bit the inside of my lip, nodding as she smiled. Another blast of fire and ice got sent our way, but I was learning quickly. I ducked under the counter.

After the blasts stopped, five minutes later, I pulled myself out from my hiding place. What I saw shocked me.

There, in the hands of a new woman, was the two idiots, bruised and bleeding a little. Again I was caught between horror and awe. Luckily, I was saved by Ms. Mira.

"Ah! Erza! I thought you wouldn't be back for a few more days." Ah, so that was Erza. She wasn't like her description at all, cause I don't think she's a giant warrior who kicks down mountains. That seemed to be the general opinion.

"I finished the mission earlier than expected. The demon wasn't that hard to subdue, and the villagers even decorated the horn as a sign of gratitude." So, that was what the jeweled horn was for. "Anyway.. All of you! I've heard that you've been causing trouble for the master." She turned towards the mission board. "Nav, pick a job and stop hesitating. Wakaba, your ashes are all over the floor." Erza then turned towards Cana. "Cana, that pose is indecent."

Then she turned her eyes to Ms. Lucy and I. "And I see some new faces here. Work hard."

Even when she smiles, I'm somehow intimidated. She turned away, and focused on the two beaten mages. "Natsu and Gray," she started.

"Y-yes, Erza. We've been getting along like always," Gray said, shaking hands with the pink-haired boy.

"Aye," Natsu mumbled. They were shaking so pitifully.

Well, none of this had to do with me. I walked past the frightening trio and headed for the stairs. If I hurried I could make out of here without getting caught in anything too stressful.

I reached the top and saw my employer laying on a table, tummy distended. I sighed, before picking up the kitten and slowly putting him into my coat pocket. A small snore came out of his nose.

"At the very least, you could run around a bit. I swear you're getting heavier every day," I mumbled to myself. I began to head back down. I passed by the Titania without paying a glance.

She looked around, asking, "If master isn't here, then is there anyone who knows about ancient magic?" I probably would have gotten out of there if Ms. Mirajane hadn't spoken up.

"Oh, Aldwin and I were talking about some the other day! And I think master hired him as a consultant too!" Dammit, that was what the other check was? "He's really good!" I slowly turned towards Ms. Erza. Ms. Mira smiled brightly. "Isn't that right, Aldwin?"

Dammit. Titania walked up, glaring into my eyes. "You. Meet at the Magnolia train station at exactly seven thirty-one."

Dammit.

/

Great, this is what I get for accepting checks from Mr. Makarov without asking why. I was in the train station, looking out for the 'evilest' team in Fairy Tail. Anton was perched on my shoulder, rubbing his paw over an eye.

"Why did you let that 'Titan' woman talk you into this? I should be asleep right now," he complained, batting at my ear. I sighed.

"She's frightening. She beat a demon, and one that was nearly the size of a mountain. Anton, I'm not going to piss off a human like that," I said, reaching up and petting my employer. "I'll buy you some chocolate when we're done, okay?"

He put both his paws up. "Yay! And I want sushi, and egg rolls, and candy, and sushi, and pie! Lots and lots of pie with whipped cream!"

"Alright, alright." Scanning the room I saw a dust cloud being kicked up near one of the trains. I walked towards it, and confirmed my suspicions.

"If you can take care of it by yourself, then fine! You can hang out with that monster by yourself!" Natsu shouted, quickly throwing punches at Gray.

"Fine! But I'll be the one laughing when Erza kills you!" the ice mage responded, tossing a random suitcase back at Natsu. Lucy and a cat sat on the sidelines, keeping a blank expression.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt, but where's Ms. Erza?" I asked, scooting around the fight and standing next to Ms. Lucy. She shrugged, before a stray piece of concrete hit the train behind her.

She snapped, "Would you two knock it off!? Why can't you guys just suck it up and get along?" The two boys turned towards us.

Mr. Natsu's eyes widened, and he pointed at me. "Who he hell are you?" Well, that was one way to be introduced.

"Aldwin Yorkson. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier," I said, nodding slightly. "By the way, Ms. Erza's coming." They immediately shifted into their 'buddy' mode, and turned around.

"Oh, Erza, we didn't noti-!" Gray started, "Hey, there's nothing there!" I held back a small smile.

"That was for three days ago," I said. Lucy giggled as the two glared at me.

Natsu stepped forward. "Why I ought to-"

"Ah, Erza! This way!" Lucy shouted, pretending to wave at Titania. The two immediately wrapped their arms around each other's necks.

"Let's be friends!"

"Aye!" Lucy was laughing hard as the two realized they were tricked again. "Lucy, how could you? Four eyes already did that!"

"Four eyes?" I asked. The pink haired mage pointed at me.

"Four eyes," he said. I sighed, looking at the ground. Then I felt a tugging on my pants.

I looked down and saw a small blue cat. He looked up at me and said, "Mr. Four Eyes."

Why am I not surprised? Maybe it's due to the wriggling, talking kitten-vampire in my coat pocket. That's normal.

The blue cat walked closer. "You smell like kittens. Kittens, blood, and chocolate," he said.

"Yeah, I have an angry kitten living with me. He scratches. A lot," I said, ignoring the scratches Anton was giving me.

Then I saw Ms. Erza walking up to us. She gave a small smile. "There you all are. Sorry for being late," she said, dragging a small mountain of luggage behind her.

I sighed, before a sharp pain on my chest caused me to bite my lip. "I'll meet you all on the train, I need to take care of something," I said. I turned and walked off to the bathroom, feeling Anton's scratches and bites becoming more and more deep. I reached the bathroom and locked myself inside, opening my coat and staring at the kitten. "What is it?"

He met my eyes easily. "I don't like them," he pouted. I sighed again, reaching to nuzzle him behind the ears.

"We just met them. I'm sure you're just over-reacting," I assured. He was like this with everyone, I wish he wouldn't let his paranoia get to him. "Even if they know that you follow me, all we have to do is keep our mouths shut and we won't have too much trouble."

He nodded. "Fine then, vassal. We shall continue helping with this mission, but if anything goes wrong, you have to make sure not to let _anyone _know I came with you. Or else you're punishment will be so large that you would have to sacrifice an arm and a leg!"

"Okay, but we should go get on the train before it leaves," I said, buttoning up the coat and walking out of the bathroom. I headed for the train, feeling my employer curl up in my pocket.

/

"Natsu, you're hopeless," Gray said, grimacing at the pink-haired mage. Mr. Natsu was sick, and leaning on me.

"Please get off," I mumbled, more to myself than him.

"I know something that might help." Ms. Erza motioned for him to move over onto her seat, and once he was seated, knocked him out. "There, now it won't bother you."

Okay, that seemed normal. For this world. I scooted over as Lucy sat on my left. She seemed just as shocked as me, even if this seemed normal.

Ms. Lucy played it off though, "Uh, so, what type of magic do you use, Ms. Erza?"

The talking cat, who I learned was named Happy, interrupted, "Her magic is pretty. Her enemies' blood splatters all around." I felt Anton shaking with laughter.

"It's not that pretty," Ms. Erza said, "I think Gray's is prettier."

At this point I closed my eyes and tuned out of the conversation, too tired to focus.

/

"Mr. Yorkson!" I shot up. I rubbed my eyes, looking at everyone around. They seemed somewhat shocked, but I had no idea why. "Y-you were sleeping?" Ms. Erza asked. I nodded, and she continued. "Okay. Anyway, you know some types of ancient magic?"

"Yeah," I said, continuing to rub my eyes.

"Do you know about Lullaby?" I stopped, and stared hard at the Titania.

"Are you sure you heard that right, Ms. Erza?" She nodded, and I sighed.

**The train has arrived at Onibas station. The train has arrived at Onibas station.**

"I'll tell you when we get off this thing, it makes me nervous," I said. The combination of human technology and people made me very uneasy. We quickly hurried off the train and onto the crowded platform. Titania marched over to a deserted area near a shack, and we followed.

She turned and looked at me with a hard stare. "Lullaby doesn't sound good."

"It isn't," I said, "It's a dangerous killing type of magic. Supposedly taking the shape of a flute with a headpiece of a skull with three eyes, it kills whoever hears its melody. It was, however, supposed to be sealed away four hundred years ago." If it was indeed awakened, it could kill millions.

"Eh?! It really kills anyone who hears it?" Lucy asked, eyes almost comically wide. I nodded.

"Anyone except it's caster."

Gray stared at the floor, chewing his lip. "Something really that dangerous," he said.

"Dammit!" Ms. Erza hit the nearest column, sending several cracks up it. "If only I had stopped them when I had the chance! I was right in the bar with them!" She hit it again, doubling the cracks.

I slowly started backing away. "I-it's okay. Ummm, I'm sure you, and Mr. Gray, and Mr. Natsu can-" I stopped, suddenly realizing something. "We left Mr. Natsu on that train."

Titania looked at me for a moment, before walking up to one of the conductors and grabbing him by the collar.

This.. Isn't going to end well.. Is it?

\\\

AN: Thanks to **terry nightstalker**, **Oxensertia D. Yuki-Rin, **and **animelover44163** for reviewing! I'm sorry it's a little late, but I'll try to get all of my stuff done on time for Playhouse's B-day. Please read, review, throw pies at your neighbors, and wear random hats as pants. I love you all.


End file.
